1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to graphics and, in particular, to graphics buffers.
2. Related Art
Graphical user interfaces (GUI), Picture in Picture (PiP), and other types of graphical images may be composited from multiple independently rendered images. For example, a GUI may contain a background image and one or more rendered graphic layers on top of the background image. The graphic layers may comprise applications, task bars, or other type of graphic elements. Each of the graphic layers may be rendered in an application buffer independently of the other graphic layers by individual software applications. The graphic layers may be composited together into a single composite image in a display buffer, which may be presented on a display device, transmitted over a network, or otherwise processed. The application buffer may represent an image that is larger than the corresponding graphic layer composited into the single composite image.